


Grow A Pair

by hokage35



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AR, Alternate Reality, Fluff, Lionel saves the day, M/M, Slash, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “So you’re telling me that in all of LA there isn’t one guy that you’re attracted to? Are you sure you’re even gay?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of light-hearted snap shots of how Jude and Zero (with a lot of help from Lionel) came to be.

Jude POV:

Lionel sauntered into Jude’s office early Monday morning. “A little birdy tells me you were at a certain bar last night?” She knew her EVP was gay and didn’t care in the slightest. She just liked to tease an uptight Jude about going to a gay bar. 

Jude let out a deep sigh, it hadn’t even been twelve hours and yet she already knew. “Did you hack my phone’s GPS or something?” Jude didn’t know whether to be impressed or scared at the woman’s ability to know everything that went on with the people around her.

“Hacking is way too dull,” she waved off his accusation. “Now hurry up and give me the details,” she leaned against his desk, arms folded, waiting.

“There’s nothing to tell, I went and had a few drinks but that’s it,” Jude pushed his chair back so he could focus on her.

“Any cute guys?” she pressed the issue.

“I left alone at about ten and ended up in bed around eleven,” Jude answered knowing that’d cut short her interrogation.

Lionel glared at him with a mixture of disappointment and caring that only she could pull off. “I worry about you Jude, all work and no play.”

“It’s fine,” Jude tensed up and gathered his things. He knew the main reason for her visit was so the pair could walk to their meeting together.

Lionel didn’t speak again until they were walking the halls of the arena towards a conference room. “So you’re telling me that in all of LA there isn’t one guy that you’re attracted to? Are you sure you’re even gay?”

It was at that moment Zero passed them both in the corridor. The baller paused. “Lionel,” he added a nod to his greeting before turning his attention to the other man. “Hi Jude, nice tie,” he grinned. 

The two men then stood awkwardly until Jude managed to blurt out something that sounded like a hi mixed with thanks. Zero didn’t stick around to acknowledge him as took off away from them.

“Well that was weird,” Lionel broke the silence. “But you didn’t answer my question, now is there a guy Jude Kinkade has his eye on?” She looked over at Jude who was now blushing. It didn’t take her sharp mind long to connect the dots. Turning her head she looked back at Zero’s retreating figure and then at Jude. “You’re crushing on captain peroxide?”

“Keep it down,” Jude hissed. “Let’s just get through this meeting.” They reached the conference room and Jude held the door open for Lionel, thankful that for the next two hours at least she wouldn’t be able to pester him. But he knew there was no way she would let this rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero POV:

“Hi Jude, nice tie,” Zero repeated the words to himself, standing in front of his full-length mirror. “What kind of line was that you idiot?”

When Jude was Zero’s agent it had been so much easier to talk to him seeing as how they always had some sort of business to discuss. But now that Jude was technically his boss and no longer usually involved in individual player matters the pair saw each other less and less, something Zero did not like. He found that he missed the other man’s company.

“Just get a hold of yourself,” Zero continued to talk to his reflection. “You’re friggin’ Zero for crying out loud. Two-time national champ, and he’s…he’s Jude,” he huffed in disappointment. “You think you could just ask him out for a drink or something?” Zero fell silent until he felt like his reflection was beginning to judge him. “Forget this,” he groaned and retreated to take a long cold shower.

Twenty minutes later and with a towel around his waist Zero went to retrieve a beer. He noticed a text on his phone. It was from Jude congratulating him on a great interview with Sports Illustrated which really made Zero and the Devils look good. Unable to resist Zero found himself grinning at the screen for much longer than he should have. Lucas his current agent would never think about doing something like that. Just another reason why Jude was so special. Lucas was one tenth the agent Jude was.

If only he could get a grip on his emotions he’d simply ask Jude out. He was pretty sure the guy was gay and even though it’d been a while Zero had no problems being with another man, especially if that man was as hot as Jude.

Maybe Jude wasn’t interested? Zero wasn’t game enough to ask Lionel, the woman was nuts and would probably go all mama bear on Zero and kill him for even going near Jude. No Zero wasn’t going to speak to Lionel he decided as he looked as his naked torso in the mirror. He has other methods for deciding whether or not the other man was interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero POV

Throughout the week Zero had been waiting for the perfect moment to test his theory. It was Thursday night, there was no practice but he was in the gym. Zero had been there late every night because he knew Jude sometimes liked to go after work and this was his best chance at getting him alone. 

Except tonight Jelena happened to be there as well.

“That’s about the twentieth time I’ve caught you looking at the clock,” she finally broke her silence, pausing her music. “Excepting someone?”

“Yeah I planned a late night rendezvous in the gym,” he sarcastically replied. They didn’t really speak much since they broke up a few months ago.

The pair then stopped when they heard the sounds of someone else approaching. For a split-second Jelena almost looked overjoyed at the possibility of catching Zero out in some sort of scandal. She was less than pleased to see Jude show up in his running gear. 

“Jude,” she smiled weakly, acknowledging his presence if only to turn her attention away from Zero. 

“Jelena,” Jude replied, and with that she gathered her things and left.

Jude stood awkwardly for a few seconds when he noticed Zero on the pec fly machine. “Zero,” he finally acknowledged the other man.

“Jude,” Zero only just managed to stop himself from beaming like a goofball. “Well I’m glad that bitch left,” he added. It was time to put his theory into practice. Does Jude like Zero test 1.0. “Now that she’s gone.” Zero removed the muscle singlet he’d been wearing. “Much better.”

“Wh…wh…why would you need Jelena to leave so you could take off your shirt?” Jude stuttered. 

Zero noticed that Jude seemed frozen to the spot, that his grip on his towel had increased tenfold, and his eyes were not directed at Zero’s face. “Since we broke up she doesn’t get to see this,” Zero pointed down at his chest. “We’re ancient history after all,” he made sure to emphasize that fact.

“What about me?” Jude joked. “We’re not dating.”

“I guess this is just your lucky night,” Zero made his right pec bounce for added affect. 

Almost instantly Jude turned away but Zero could see the red creeping on the back of his neck. His half naked state had definitely got to the other man as Jude took the treadmill furthest away from the weight machines and stumbled on his first few steps.

They were quiet for a few more minutes until Zero finally found some courage. He knew Jude had checked him out so he was at least interested and that meant that now was a golden opportunity. “Hey Jude, hear me out, I was wondering if you want to I don’t know go out for a coffee or something, sometime, with me?” Coffee seemed easier and Jude didn’t really seem like the extravagant club scene type like the supermodels he’d previously dated, or precious and high maintenance like Jelena. When he didn’t get an immediate response, he looked up towards the treadmills. 

Jude noticed eyes on him and pulled his earphones out. “Sorry did you say something?” He’d been listening to music and had not heard a single word Zero said.

“Forget it,” Zero shook his head, ignoring the small stabbing in his chest. “Goodnight Jude,” he gathered his stuff and left the gym not waiting for a response. He guessed he just imagined Jude’s staring. One test didn’t prove anything, he’d just have to try again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude POV

Jude waited until he was sure Zero had gone and then rushed to his car. He jerked off in the parking lot and then again in the shower at home. The baller had no idea what the sight of his bare chest did to him. He felt like a horny teenager but Jude couldn’t help it. Zero had been right there half naked with his chest all shiny from sweat. He just thanked every god there was that his jaw didn’t drop or that he didn’t let out the moan trapped in his throat when Zero stripped off in front of him.

Jude came to the conclusion that he was screwed as he tossed and turned in bed until the early hours of the morning when he finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The two men were weary of each other the next couple of weeks. Stolen glances, awkward conversations and if Jude didn’t know any better Zero had been shirtless around him a lot more often than usual. He dismissed it all and thought he was probably reading into it too much. 

Heading to work the morning after a particularly raunchy sex dream involving Zero made Jude feel uncomfortable. He hadn’t made a mess like that in his boxers since he was in college. 

“I love you but Jude you look like shit,” Lionel greeted him as he walked into the arena. 

Jude faked a smile and blamed it on a headache but she saw right through him.

“Don’t tell me you’re still hung up over him?” she nagged whilst browsing a few reports.

Busted, Jude tried to move the conversation along but was cut short. What Lionel wanted; Lionel got.

“Have you slept with him yet?” she asked.

Jude shook his head, too uncomfortable to speak.

“Have you at least kissed him?"

Another head shake.

“Jude have you even told him how you feel?”

Head shake number three.

“Why don’t you talk to him and charm him?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jude fired back.

“I could teach you how to seduce him?” Lionel added with a wicked smile.

Jude just went red in the face.

“Don’t be embarrassed Jude. There’s nothing more natural than a stepmom talking to her gay son about how to seduce the man of his dreams.” 

At this point Jude just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude POV:

Jude’s world nearly imploded the day he accidentally saw Zero naked in the locker room. Whilst it had been hot, so very hot, Jude had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He’d been looking for Zero to confirm their meeting with Lucas and the agency to go over some terms on Zero’s new contract. But when Jude had entered the locker room Zero was standing there completely naked. He had a towel pooled around his feet, he must have just finished in the shower. Jude tried with all his might but couldn’t help his eyes going south to Zero’s cock. “Like what you see?” Zero's taunting words ripped Jude back into reality and he quickly choked out some barely-a-sentence excuse that he’d come back later.

Jude’s only saving grace was the fact that Zero was clearly not ashamed of his body and being a professional athlete he was probably used to being naked and people seeing him naked in the locker room. 

A week later and the young EVP was even more on guard. He could barely look Zero in the eye as they past each other in the arena without the urge to blush. 

Though Jude still tried to remain professional and busy himself in work; like the expense reports he was currently reviewing. The buzz of a new text message broke Jude’s train of thought. _We need to talk, meet me in the boardroom._ The text from Lionel read. Jude frowned, they didn’t have any official board business to discuss, Marcus and two of the other board members were vacationing in Miami. Jude figured she was probably just wanting to embarrass him with another heart-to-heart conversation about his lack of a dating life. 

Wanting to get it over with, Jude made his way to the boardroom, however when he arrived it was empty.

 _Where are you?_ He texted Lionel.

 _Be there soon. We’re going to fix all your problems just sit tight._ A reply buzzed through moments later.

Jude rolled his eyes and took a seat by the window and waited. He knew there was no point in trying to avoid Lionel.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero POV:

One week after Zero ‘accidentally’ let Jude seem him naked in the locker room and he was done. He played Jude’s blushes down to pure awkwardness considering that the EVP had not let slip his interest in the baller when Zero had made many attempts to make his intentions known. 

He tried to go back to business as usual. Focusing on ball. Which is why he was now walking with his coach to some publicity campaign. After his time with prostitutes and subsequent break up with Jelena all those months ago, he was kind of glad to be involved in something that would lead to a positive news story.

“So the hospital sent over a couple of sick kids for a bit of PR?” Zero questioned as he walked side by side with Pete to the boardroom. He'd been told about the event very last minute and knew nothing of what was going on but he was a professional sportsman so he knew how to play it for the cameras. 

“Yeah, marketing thought it’d be great to take them on a tour and get a few pictures with their favorite players,” Pete explained.

Zero frowned. “I don’t know, they’re sick kids wouldn’t it be better for us to go see them in hospital?”

Pete shrugged. “Take that up with marketing.”

The two men reached the boardroom doors. Pete opened the door for Zero but as soon as the other man entered the room Pete locked the doors behind him.

“Coach?” Zero yelled and banged on the door.

“What are you doing here?” a voice caught Zero’s attention. Jude was also in the boardroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Zero and Jude mixed POV:

Zero tried the door handle again but it wouldn’t budge. “Why are we locked in? And where are the kids?”

“What kids?” Jude stood up and tried the door.

“The ones from the hospital,” Zero frowned.

Jude glared at him. “There are no kids from the hospital in the arena.”

“But why would Pete say there was? This isn’t like him.”

A contemplative look covered Jude’s face. “Lionel,” he deadpanned. He wasn’t completely sure but anyone in their situation would undoubtedly reach the same conclusion. “How did they get you in here?”

“If it was her then she used him,” Zero folded his arms as he spoke. “Pete said we were coming here to do some PR with sick kids from the hospital.”

“Sick kids,” Jude repeated. It was a brilliant lie but he was a bit shocked at such a tactic. 

“I know pretty devious right. So then what scheme did she pull to lure you in here?” Zero had given up on trying to open the door.

Lionel said they needed to talk in private so Jude dropped everything and came to meet her. He then realized at that moment he was far too trusting in others. “Not important,” Jude steered the conversation. “We need to figure out a way to get out of here.”

“I left my phone in my locker,” Zero had been invited to the fake event last minute. 

“And I doubt anyone I call is going to help,” Jude sighed. “She probably gave everyone in the building strict orders to stay away. We just need to figure out why we’re here.” Even though a small part of Jude already knew the potential reason. He was hoping he was wrong that Lionel wouldn’t go that far. But who was Jude kidding, she totally would.

“She’s your friend,” Zero pointed at him. “So you figure it out.”

It was at that moment the projector on the wall came to life and started playing.

“Jude, Zero,” Lionel’s voice interrupted them. 

The two men turned to face the projection. “It’s a recording,” Jude surmised as her outfit was different from what he’d seen her wearing hours earlier. Just how long had she been planning this?

“Jude, I may not be your real mother but I care for you deeply.” Lionel’s recording began. “So ever since I found out about your secret crush I’ve been watching you drone around here for weeks and its depressing. If a guy is flirting with you and you like him back then you need to stop acting like a Saint. Smile, touch his arm, show some skin, anything. Otherwise I have to do things like this,” she gestured with her arms obviously referring to Jude and Zero’s current predicament.

Zero furrowed his brow. This was weird. Why would he need to be present for a Jude intervention? Not that it wasn’t entertaining.

“I mean it’s Zero for Christ’s sake,” the recording continued, causing Zero’s head to snap up in attention at the mention of his name. “It’s obvious he wants you. I’m pretty sure all you have to do is walk up to him, ask for sex and he’d take you home and rock your world.”

Jude was mortified. Not game enough to look at the other man a couple of feet away. He couldn’t believe that Lionel had just outed him.

“As for you blondie,” Lionel’s demeanor changed. Her intervention clearly wasn’t over. 

“Blondie?” Zero frowned he knew the nickname was directed at him.

“Jude is amazing, kind, smart, sweet and way too good for you,” she continued. “But for whatever reason he likes you, so you’re going to grow a pair and ask him out. But let me make myself clear if you hurt him I’ll melt you in a bathtub full of acid.”

The two men finally found the nerve to look at each other. 

“I hope I made my point,” the recording stopped and the projector went to a blue screen.

Zero was first to break the awkward silence. “That was…intense.” 

“That’s Lionel for you, always good with the theatrics,” Jude so wanted the floor to open up and devour him.

“What was all that about?” Zero asked hoping Jude would have some insight.

It wasn’t fair on the other man. His secret was out so Jude might as well explain it all. “She was meddling.” He paused as Zero met his gaze. “In my love life.”

“Your love life?” Zero repeated. “You mean everything she just said was true?”

Jude finally managed to nod his head. “Yeah, I'm gay,” at this point he was now just hoping to escape with a shred of self-respect. “Look I’m sorry. I get it you’re not interested, why would you be? I’ll tell Lionel to back off.”

“What are you talking about?” Zero’s demeanor was cold and unreadable until he suddenly broke into a laugh. “I’ve been flirting with you for weeks stupid…I even let you see me naked.”

“I thought that was just how you were with people, large and in charge,” Jude rubbed his nape. “I’m not very good with the whole flirting and subtlety thing.”

“Well then let me try a more direct route. Jude Kinkade would you like to go on a date with me? One that will involve dinner, champagne and sex.” Zero was now standing directly in front of Jude.

Taking a deep breath, Jude looked up and smiled. “Ye-” he didn’t get the words out before Zero kissed him.

When Lionel finally unlocked the boardroom doors she found the two men making out on the table. “About damn time,” she announced before leaving the room and closing the doors once more.


End file.
